


Daddy Matt Comfort

by SpikeyBoys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyBoys/pseuds/SpikeyBoys
Summary: Life has thoroughly kicked you to the curb, you need some tlc and Matty is there for you.
Relationships: Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Daddy Matt Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven’t posted any fics on this account or written anything in years but lockdown and cider means I need an outlet! So, enjoy my terrible ramblings and need for comfort! This is Modern AU Matt as it seemed the best fit for this fic because he is a caring baby, also posted to my tumblr!

You were stressed to put it bluntly. Everything had just built up over the past few days, nothing seemed to go right. Missing your bus despite being on time, then realising you had forgotten your headphones when searching for them to kill the wait to the next bus, followed people being rude for absolutely no reason, you had been shoved past, shouldered and had just about every door shut in your face. Literally. You nearly saw red when the laughing group of teens ran away whilst watching you rub your forehead, a bruise surely growing. Safe to say you were done with this week.

It was only Wednesday.

Currently you lay in bed, staring angrily at the ceiling, unable to get comfy and your mind to stop running a mile a minute. Every time you closed your eyes you couldn’t help but see the events of the week, the small comments made by your manager about time keeping and making an ‘impression’, despite your insistence that it was a one-time thing and apologising profusely, he left you with a warning to ‘be sure it is’. It was all too much. You took a deep breath and rolled onto your side as the first tear rolled down your cheek.

It wasn’t uncommon for Matt to come home and find you in bed this early, the clock having only just struck 9, however it was usually accompanied by the sound of Netflix, the smell of freshly made popcorn and you wrapped up in a comfy hoodie. He would usually enter the bedroom to be greeted by your bright smile and a cry of “Matty! Come watch with me!”, followed by you wrapping your arms around him and refusing to let go until he settles in bed with you.  
“Baby?” To say he was worried was an understatement. Matt frowned as he took in your shaking form under the blankets, slowly moving towards the bed as he removed his jacket, he thought about the best way to approach you. He had experienced this with you before but usually you would tell him beforehand in the form of a text or a note simply saying that you needed some space. He didn’t want to make it worse by bugging you but his heart clenched as he heard you let out a quiet hiccup.

All that mattered in that moment was making you feel loved and safe and Matt knew exactly the thing. He walked out to the kitchen to grab you some water and a snack as you had no doubt come home from work and collapsed in bed straight away without sparing a thought for food. Back in the bedroom he set them both on his bedside table before laying under the blankets and slowly shuffling closer to you, careful in case you had fallen asleep in his absence.

“Matty?” Your voice was quiet, barely a whisper as you looked over your shoulder to take in the man behind you. He gave you a small smile before bringing a hand up to push back your hair and place a gentle kiss on your forehead, you closed your eyes as he settled in behind you and held you in his arms, you breathed in his scent and smiled to yourself as you thought ‘home’. Matty was your home, you had never felt so loved in your life before you met him, and even though over the course of living together you noticed it less, the smell of his deodorant was still one of your favourite things, even smelling it in the bed when you woke up alone was enough to make you smile.

“I love you and...” Matt placed a kiss to your neck before he took a quick breath and tightened his arms around you.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.” You tensed as he uttered that word. You had used it in the bedroom plenty, but usually under drastically different circumstances, you mentioned about using it outside of the bedroom a couple of times, but between work and everything you had never really found the right setting.

Feeling you tense Matt was immediately panicking inside. Fuck now was not the right time, great going Matt now they’re more stressed because you’re a goddamn pervert- His rambling cut off as you relaxed into his chest further, he bit back a smile hoping he was reading this right.

“Baby?” He waited a second before hearing you hum gently in recognition. “If you need anything, anything at all just let daddy know.” Another kiss was placed on your neck when the only response he received was you shifting closer again, he took the hand resting over you and laced it with yours.

All at once your mind cleared, you were safe with Matty, your daddy Matty who would always be there to kiss it better. Suddenly feeling exhausted you slowly slipped off to sleep to the feeling of gentle kisses and murmured words of reassurance.

*

Waking up the next morning you were surprised to still be held inside Matty’s arms, he was by no means an early bird but almost always was out of bed before you, preferring to get some coffee before starting the day.

“Morning baby” You blinked the sleep from your eyes as you looked over to meet his, they always look so gorgeous first thing in the morning, to you they seemed to glow. You shifted around in his arms and settled your head in his neck, deciding that today was definitely a lay in day. You pressed a single gentle kiss to his neck as a thank you for last night.

You were able to lay in peace for a couple more minutes before you noticed Matt’s shifting, it was subtle but constant, it reminded you of the dance he does before he wants to ask you something, shifting from one foot to the other and wringing his hands anxiously.

“What is it...?” You decided to bite the bullet and pulled back to look up into his eyes, they immediately shifted away from yours before darting back, he bit his lip before giving a gentle nod, deciding something to himself.

“Uhh so... I know we haven’t done like that outside of the bedroom and I just wanted to say I’m really sorry, I should have asked you first, I’m so sorry I probably made you uncomfortable and well I just remembered when we were talking before and you said it made you feel safe you know? And I just thought well I don’t know really I-”

You pushed your lips to his to cut off his rambling, he froze for a moment before reciprocating, gently moving his lips against yours, as you parted you looked up through your eyelashes at him.

“I’m just happy daddy was here to take care of me.”


End file.
